Mistress Helena
by EchoWilder
Summary: What happens when Helena is angry and Myka ignores her? How will Claudia react to the scene she walks into? Just some Bering and Wells fun with a Claudia twist. Femslash and kinky. Don't like, don't read.


A/N: This is my first fanfic I've ever posted *teary eyed.* I'm posting it as a fill to a prompt on Kink Bingo May/June Mini-challenge: Prompt Fest! The prompt was for any female-centric W13 fic, with any kink. Please comment with any kind of feedback, even if you just want to tell me that it sucks. Erm...I think that's it, oh right legal stuffs...

I don't own Warehouse 13, I just like to force the lovely ladies from the show to perform sexy acts upon each other.

Helena stormed through the door into the room she shared with Myka at the B&B.

"Something wrong honey?" Myka asked, not even bothering to look up from the book she was reading while sprawled out on their bed.

Myka's lack of interest further spurred Helena's anger, and before Myka could react, Helena was on top of her with one hand firmly wrapped around Myka's throat. Myka stared up into Helena's blazing brown eyes with a mixture of fear and excitement: waiting to see what Helena's next move would be. Dipping her head down, Helena captured Myka's lips in a fierce kiss, nipping sharply at Myka's bottom lip. Helena then tore her lips away, tightening her grip on Myka's throat, she whispered in her ear.

"You will do everything I say my darling, do you agree to this?" Helena eased her grasp on Myka's throat, allowing her to draw in a few short gasps of air.

"Yes mistress," Myka smiled lasciviously up at Helena, excited to see where the night would carry them.

"Very good, now, when I get up I want you to strip as fast as you can, then go stand facing the bathroom door, and close your eyes. Ok? " Not waiting for a reply Helena stood, releasing Myka to follow her demands. Myka jumped off the bed, tearing at the buttons on her shirt as she went. As Myka quickly stripped down, Helena pulled a large, short, box out from under the bed. Undoing the two latches, Helena lifted the lid, revealing a wide assortment of curious instruments. She pulled out four leather cuffs as well as two metal rods each about three and a half feet long. Throwing the two metal rods on the bed, Helena stood and approached Myka. First, Helena knelt down and secured a cuff to each of Myka's ankles, then, standing, she grabbed Myka's right wrist twisting it behind her back just enough to make Myka flinch. Securing a cuff to Myka's wrist, Helena dropped Myka's right arm and subjected her left to the same treatment. Helena crossed back across the room to the bed and grabbed one of the rods. Extending it out slightly, It slipped easily into brackets attached near the top of the door frame. Helena suddenly turned, and looked straight at Myka.

"Well my love, it seems that you can't follow even the simplest directions," Myka, remembering the last part of Helena's demands, quickly closed her eyes, but it was too late.

"You'll pay for that," Helena smiled, turning Myka around and landing a quick but hard smack straight on Myka's ass. The contact sent shivers down Myka's spine, and it took everything she had not to moan.

Helena roughly grabbed Myka's wrist cuffs, and led her to the door frame. Securing Myka's wrists to the bar with simple carabiners, Helena returned to the box and pulled out two more items. Helena moved as quietly as she could back towards Myka, causing Myka to jump when she was suddenly blindfolded by a length of black silk.

"I can't have you slipping up again my pet," Helena purred into Myka's ear. Suddenly, Myka's jaw was wrenched open, and a ball gag was roughly shoved into her mouth then secured around the back of her head. Myka moaned lightly at the rough treatment.

Helena grabbed the second bar off the bed and knelt down behind Myka, she secured first her right then her left ankle to the D rings at each end of the rod. Standing and admiring her handy work, Helena smiled at the glorious sight in front of her.

"Now what to do with you," Helena mused out loud, a million ideas running through her head at once. "I suppose I could be nice, and let you choose your own instrument of punishment." Helena returned to the box, and withdrew a bullwhip and a riding crop. Walking up behind Myka, Helena delivered another firm smack on Myka's ass with her bare hand.

"Now, I've got an instrument in each hand, and one is a bit more fierce than the other. So, choose carefully my darling, right or left. Simply tense your arm of the side you choose." Myka didn't react for several seconds, then she tensed her right arm. Helena smiled mischievously, throwing the riding crop on the bed. Unfurling the bullwhip, Helena backed up farther away from Myka.

Myka groaned as the first blow landed rather bluntly on her back. Backing up farther, Helena gave it another try, the tip landed right between Myka's shoulder blades with a satisfying crack. Even thru the ball gag, Myka let out a piercing cry. The sound lit a fire in Helena's groin, and she immediately unleashed two more blows on Myka's back. Myka could feel her juices leaking down her inner thighs, and was torn between wanting Helena to abuse her more, and aching for her soft touch in more intimate places. Feeling three more blows against her back in rapid succession, Myka screamed in pleasure and pain.

Helena moaned slightly at the sight of a few drops of blood beading up on Myka's back. She wanted more, but Helena could tell that Myka was aching for release.

Suddenly, Claudia came bursting through the door, Tesla in hand, ready to take out whoever was hurting Myka.

"What the frack?!" Claudia exclaimed, arms dropping to her sides as she took in the scene in front of her. Helena crossed the room to stand right in front of Claudia, bullwhip still in hand. Looking deeply into Claudia's eyes, Helena cracked one of her charming smiles.

"Myka and I were just having a bit of fun, care to join us? I dare say we could use an extra set of hands."

Claudia balked at how easily the words flowed off Helena's lips. "Dude! What? No way!" Claudia turned to leave, but then hesitated. Turning back to take another look at Myka, Claudia bit her lip at the sight. Seeing Myka bound, gagged, whipped, and bleeding, caused Claudia to reconsider the offer. Looking back at Helena and seeing the fire in her eyes, Claudia knew she couldn't resist. Claudia simply nodded her assent, and Helena crossed the room to close the door from any other prying eyes.

Helena's first thought was to put Claudia to work on Myka's aching pussy, but then she had a better idea.

"Claudia, dear, could you just go wait in the bathroom for me, and feel free to give Myka a couple rough smacks while you're moving past her"

Claudia moved towards the adjoining bathroom where Myka was secured to the door frame. Grabbing onto Myka's hips, Claudia pulled slightly, forcing Myka to shimmy backwards awkwardly due to the spreader bar attached to her ankles. Claudia pulled a little bit more, till Myka was positioned so that she had to bend over slightly, exposing her firm and glorious butt. Smiling at the sight, Claudia immediately unleashed three blows upon Myka in rapid fire succession. Myka moaned and wiggled her ass a little, begging for more. It was then that Claudia noticed the riding crop on the bed. Grabbing it, Claudia started off with light blows, first on Myka's right butt cheek, then her left. Myka wiggled her ass again, a silent plea. Taking the hint, Claudia landed several blows on Myka's bottom. The contact made Myka moan and squirm in utter pleasure. Claudia was getting crazy horny, and she was just about give Myka a few more smacks, when Helena snatched the riding crop out of her hand.

"That's enough, now, do I said," Helena commanded.

Claudia considered arguing, but decided against it. Carefully slipping past Myka, Claudia entered the bathroom, followed soon after by Helena. Helena set a few items on the countertop, then turned and removed Myka's blindfold. Myka was scared this was a trick, so she kept her heys securely shut. This caused Helena to chuckle lightly.

"You can open your eyes darling," Helena said lightly, trailing a finger down Myka's front from throat to groin. Myka opened her eyes, and blinked a few times till her eyes readjusted to the light.

"Hello darling," Helena whispered, before placing a soft loving kiss on Myka's lips. Helena pulled away, and they stared lovingly into each others eyes for a moment. Then, there was a blinding flash of pain on Myka's right cheek, as Helena's hand came out of nowhere and struck her, pulling her out of her revery.

Turning quickly, Helena grabbed Claudia, and kissed her fiercely, working her hands up under the younger girls shirt. Claudia moaned at the sudden contact, lifting her arms above her head so Helena could pull off her shirt. Helena looked to make sure Myka was watching as she made quick work of Claudia's clothes. Helena turned back to the countertop, leaving Claudia in nothing but her spiked choker around her neck. Grabbing something off the countertop, Helena turned back around, and quickly spun Claudia so she was facing the wall. Claudia gasped as she felt metal handcuffs roughly slapped onto her wrists. Grabbing Claudia, Helena roughly spun her and bent her over the countertop. Helena then grabbed the discarded riding crop, and started with first light taps, then built up to full blows. Claudia shook and moaned with every resounding thwack; She could feel the heat quickly building in her core, and she was aching for release.

Then, Helena stopped, knowing that both Myka and Claudia were near spent, an idea came to her. Pulling Claudia to stand up straight, Helena released Claudia's wrists from the cuffs.

"Now Claudia," Helena looked straight into Claudia's eyes and commanded sternly, "listen carefully, I would like for you to release Myka's ankles and wrists, let her stretch for a few moments, then meet me back in here got it?"

"Yah, dude, no problem," Claudia smirked and rolled her eyes at the simple directions.

Helena slapped Claudia across the face, "I am not your "dude," I am your mistress and you will respect and address me as such." Claudia looked at Helena with tears in her eyes, but her pussy was leaking just as much as her eyes at the gesture.

Quickly directing her eyes to the floor, Claudia let out a quiet "yes mistress," before turning to carry out the orders she was given. Helena quickly ducked past both of them, returning to her box to retrieve a few final objects, she ducked back past them and deposited the items in the bathroom before either of the other two women noticed.

Seeing that Myka was now free and stretching, Helena turned to give a few more orders. "Claudia, remove Myka's gag, and both of you come kneel before me." Myka flexed her jaw several times before dropping to her knees in front of her beautiful mistress.

"You have both been very good girls tonight, and as such I would like to reward both of you," Helena smiled at them mischievously "You may do as you like together or separately for the next few minutes. However, when I return, I expect Myka's wrists to be securely attached to the headboard and Claudia to be blindfolded, clear?"

"Yes Mistress," Myka and Claudia responded in unison, both sets of eyes firmly set on the floor near Helena's feet.

When Helena returned several minutes later, she grinned at the sight before her. Myka's wrists were indeed fastened to the headboard, and Claudia was wearing a blindfold; however, they were both lapping rapidly at each other's pussies in the 69 position.

"Oh, my clever girls, I'm sorry to break up your fun, but I'm afraid I must," Helena crossed the room to the bed, and helped ease Claudia off of Myka. Myka gasped and moaned in anticipation when she spotted Helena. Helena raised one finger to her lips to silence Myka before she could spoil the surprise. Repositioning Claudia, Helena put Claudia on her knees on the bed, then shoved Claudia's head back between Myka's legs.. Claudia immediately dove in, sucking Myka's clit into her mouth, and quickly flicking her tongue back and forth across it. Myka's eyes snapped shut, and she began thrashing and moaning at the contact. Completely distracted by Myka's taste and the delightful noises she was making, Claudia didn't notice Helena climbing onto the bed behind her.

Helena reached around with her right hand and lightly played with Claudia's clit, causing Claudia to moan into Myka's pussy. Claudia still didn't pay much attention to Helena, far too distracted by her attempt to satisfy Myka. That all changed when Helena roughly thrust all 9 inches of her strap on straight into Claudia's cunt, filling her up, and causing Claudia to throw her head back and scream. Helena grabbed Claudia's hips firmly, and started building up a slow rhythm, causing Claudia to grunt with every thrust.

"Don't forget Myka, dear," Helena chided between thrusts. Claudia pulled herself together enough to start back in on Myka's clit.

The renewed attention pulled a long moan out of Myka, "fingers...please...Claudia." Myka gasped. Claudia pushed first two then three fingers into Myka's core, matching Helena's tempo. Helena picked up the pace, causing Claudia to become distracted again. Claudia kept up with her thrusts into Myka, but her attention on Myka's clit was becoming sloppy. The sensations overcame Claudia, she knew she was about to cum, so in a final effort she secured her lips tightly around Myka's clit, and bit down lightly. The slight pain threw Myka into a screaming orgasm, her back arching into Claudia fingers. At Myka's scream, Claudia let herself fall over the edge, thrusting back hard into Helena several times. Claudia rode out her orgasm for as long she could, before finally collapsing on the bed.

Helena gingerly climbed off the bed, and undid the straps of her strap on before tossing it to the floor. Next, Helena pulled off Claudia's blindfold, and released Myka's wrists from their restraints.

"Well my darlings, I think it's time we got some much needed rest," Helena nudged Myka over, then she pulled Claudia up to lie next to her. Myka and Claudia snuggled into Helena, each with a contented look on their face.

"What about you?" Myka asked sleepily, eyelids already drooping.

"Oh, I think we will have plenty of time for that later," Helena chuckled, "go to sleep now."

When Helena awoke several hours later, her wrists were fastened to the headboard, and Myka and Claudia were standing over her with matching evil grins on their faces. Paybacks are hell.

A/N- If I get positive feedback, i'll write about Myka and Claudia's revenge on Helena. It'll probably be a bit consensual non consent if I do write it. If you want to see a specific kink in their revenge feel free to leave it in a comment and i'll include it if it interests me. Thanks ^_^


End file.
